Move it away
by Sid Shou Host
Summary: Drogue, alcool, sexe, violence, amour, succès. Deux mois plus tard, tout est devenu encore plus bizarre. Certains groupes ont beau se détruire de l'intérieur, ils sont toujours liés. ( Suite de "Take it away".)
1. Chapitre 1 : Meï ou Oops I Did It Again

_Move it away_

_Bla bla bla :__ Et la voilà, la saison numéro deux, la magnifique, la parfaite, le truc de fou qui poursuit le truc de fou. Autrement dit, on prends les mêmes et on recommence ! Même concept, mêmes personnages. Si vous arrivez sur cette page, je vous conseille d'aller lire en premier lieu "Take it away", qui est la saison 1 de cette fic. Bon après, vous pouvez ne pas aller la lire, mais si vous voulez vraiment lire ceci sans rien comprendre, c'est votre droit après tout. Bon, sinon pour les autres qui ont lu la première saison. Ca, c'est donc la suite. Ca va être encore pire qu'avant. Dès ce chapitre j'aborde des termes vraiment durs. Je n'exclus pas un bon lemon parce qu'il n'y en a pas encore eu. Je viens de finir ce chapitre aujourd'hui, donc je le poste parce que j'ai dix minutes de libre et surtout parce que je suis taré. J'espère que vous lirez, que vous commenterez et que vous attendrez la suite. Merci de lire !__  
_

_Chanson :__ Oops I Did It Again de Britney Spears. Pourquoi ? Eh bah j'avais hésité avec Stupid Girls de Pink, mais ça rendait moins bien. Disons que Meï est un peu beaucoup stupide malgré ses problèmes et qu'elle ne fait pas grand chose pour les régler. _

_Remerciements :__ A ma femme surtout, ma chérie. A Little Wolf Of Snow et à mes autres fans. A Saez qui m'a beaucoup aidé quand il a fallu taper.  
_

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Meï

Ou

Oops I Did It Again.

Meï décrocha un dernier sourire à la caméra avant de la voir s'éteindre. Elle retient un soupir de soulagement alors que le metteur en scène la félicitait en lui tendant son peignoir. Elle se serra dedans et consulta son portable pour regarder l'heure. Elle était en retard. Elle fit claquer sa langue.

"Je dois y aller, dit-elle simplement.

- Ma chérie, mais où va-tu ? L'équipe doit se ...

- Maman, la coupa-t-elle. J'ai dit, je dois y aller."

La mère de Meï fronça les sourcils mais ne répondit rien. Elle se rendit dans le vestiaire et enfila rapidement une robe courte et des lunettes de soleil. Elle détestait l'été sur le Genesis. L'air artificiel y était encore plus chaud et la pollution la faisait tousser. Elle se mit à marcher d'un pas contrôlé pour ne pas transpirer. Elle signa un autographe, se fit prendre en photo et arriva au restaurant à midi passé de treize minutes.

Relevant ses lunettes sur ses cheveux lâchés sur ses épaules, Meï chercha Tia du regard. Elle finit par la repérer au fond de la salle et sourit en la rejoignant.

"Meï ! s'exclama la blonde. Comme ça me fait plaisir !

- Moi aussi, tellement. Désolée, je suis en retard.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Oh oui ! soupira-t-elle en s'asseyant. Une margarita."

Meï posa son sac à coté d'elle et regarda la carte des salades. Son ventre gargouillait mais elle se força à ne pas faire attention. Tia avait laissé pousser ses cheveux et elle jouait avec une mèche.

"Alors ? demanda-t-elle. Comment va-tu ?

- Très bien. Avoir arrêté le football pour me consacrer au mannequinat a été la meilleure décision de ma vie.

- Hum. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais. Ça ne te manque pas ?

- En aucune façon."

Meï sourit au serveur qui apportait leurs boissons et lui fit un clin d'oeil. Il rougit et Tia esquissa un sourire.

"Tu as des nouvelles des autres ?

- Par les tabloïds. Thran m'a envoyé un mail la semaine dernière. Et toi ?"

Tia tourna la tête pour dire non et Meï avala une gorgée avant de murmurer :

"On n'est pas obligé d'en parler tu sais. Ca fait que deux mois que ...

- J'ai tourné la page Meï. D'accord ? Je ne veux pas qu'on parle de Rocket. Il n'est plus rien pour moi."

Meï savait que Tia mentait, mais elle ne dit rien.

En sortant du restaurant, Meï avisa un photographe et prit la main de son amie pour l'entraîner vers un taxi. Elles montèrent rapidement dedans et elle poussa un soupir.

"Ca m'a fait plaisir de te voir Meï.

- Comment va Yuki ?

- Oh, bien. Depuis qu'elle sort avec Mark, elle est en pleine forme."

Le taxi s'arrêta devant l'hôtel de Meï. Elle enlaça rapidement son amie en souriant.

"Il faudra remettre ça.

- Je t'appelles. J'ai un gala de charité à la fin de la semaine, tu voudras venir ?

- ... Pourquoi pas."

En rentrant dans sa chambre, Meï supprima les dix messages vocaux qu'elle avait sans les écouter et enfila une veste. Une fois dans la salle de bain, elle attacha ses cheveux et, surmontant son dégoût, glissa deux doigts dans sa bouche pour rendre son déjeuner.

Avant de descendre retrouver sa mère, Meï regarda le journal du soir et fronça les sourcils en voyant les dernières images de D-Jock et Micro-Ice sur une planète estivale. Elle consulta son téléphone et supprima sans les lire les vingt messages qu'elle avait reçu du roux.

Pour faire plaisir à sa mère, Meï se força à avaler une assiette de haricots. Elle la laissa parler tout le long du repas, les yeux rivés sur la bouteille d'eau. Elle pensa à son rendez vous chez le gynécologue prévu pour le lendemain.

"Tu as maigri ma chérie, dit sa mère en attaquant sa troisième part de tarte.

- Ah oui ? Je sais pas, je n'ai pas remarqué, mentit-elle.

- C'est très bien. Je ne sais pas quel régime tu fais, mais cela te réussit, tu es plus belle que jamais."

Meï ne répondit pas et se mordit la langue pour s'empêcher de pleurer.

De nouveau, Meï vomit son repas et s'allongea sous ses couvertures, épuisée. Elle prit son téléphone et composa rapidement le numéro de Sinedd en reniflant. Il décrocha au bout de deux sonneries.

"T'avais dit que t'appellerai plus, déclara-t-il.

- Je sais ...

- J'arrive. Je prends la vodka, prépare les verres. On va jouer au menteur (1)."

Meï se leva rapidement et laissa sa porte ouverte. Elle sortit deux verres de son placard et sursauta en entendant le parquet grincer. Elle laissa tomber ce qu'elle tenait dans les mains et se tourna pour voir les yeux verts de D-Jock. Elle frémit et recula d'un pas.

"Dégage ...

- Je t'ai dit que j'allais venir ... je t'ai appelé ...

- D-Jock dégage ! hurla-t-elle, tremblante.

- Non ! Tu es à moi t'entends ?"

Meï se plaqua au mur. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Le sourire de D-Jock lui faisait peur et elle vit que ses pupilles étaient dilatées.

"Tu t'es drogué ? Comme pendant ces deux mois ? Qu'est ce que tu as pris ?

- Ferme la ! Ferme la ..."

Terrorisée, Meï ferma les yeux quand la main de D-Jock se referma sur son poignet. Il l'embrassa et la jeta sur le lit sans ménagement. Elle ne tenta même pas de se débattre.

Quand Sinedd poussa la porte, Meï se redressait dans le lit. Elle avait mal partout. Elle posa un doigt sur sa bouche et indiqua la salle de bain où D-Jock s'était enfermé. Il fronça les sourcils et lui tendit son peignoir en silence. Elle se blottit dedans et renifla avant de se lever.

"Tu devrais partir ... murmura-t-elle.

- Ca va pas ? C'est toi qui pars, prends tes affaires."

Meï le fixa sans comprendre et resta figé alors qu'il rassemblait des vêtements dans un sac de sport. Il lui lança une veste et un jean qu'elle enfila avant de sortir, serrant la main tiède de Sinedd entre ses doigts.

Le studio de son ancien amant était clair et bien rangé. Meï décela un problème sans pouvoir l'expliquer. Elle se mordilla la lèvre et s'approcha de la fenêtre qui donnait vue sur la rue principal du Genesis.

"Tu devrais aller te coucher, dit Sinned en enlevant son blouson.

- Non. T'as dit qu'on allait jouer au menteur."

Meï s'installa sur le canapé et replia ses jambes sous elle. Sa tête tournait et lui faisait mal. Le brun lui tendit un verre plein de bière fraîche. Elle eut un sourire.

"Où est passé la fidèle vodka ?

- On a trop de choses à dire et pas assez de Smirnoff (2). Commence."

Meï soupira et réfléchit un instant. Ce jeu lui permettait d'être honnête. Elle savait que Sinedd ferait la même chose et surtout qu'il ne dévoilerait jamais un seul mot de ce qu'elle allait dire. Elle prit son verre et l'amena à sa bouche.

"Je n'ai jamais voulu que D-Jock crève."

Elle but une gorgée et reposa le verre. L'alcool se répondit dans ses veines et les réchauffa. Comme à leurs habitudes, Sinedd ne fit aucun commentaire et refit les mêmes gestes.

"Je ne t'ai jamais trompé avec Micro-Ice."

Meï serra le poing et détourna le regard avant de reprendre son verre.

"Je ... J'ai jamais été frappé par D-Jock."

Sinedd eut un soupir.

"J'ai jamais incité Micro-Ice à la drogue ... Il est jamais devenu dingue à cause de moi ..."

Meï reposa son verre alors que celui du garçon volait à travers la pièce.

Meï pianota sur son téléphone et consulta ses mails alors que le photographe lui hurlait de se dépêcher. Elle se retient de lui faire un doigt d'honneur et lut le court message d'Ahito depuis la planète Xennons. Elle soupira et referma son portable avant de se lever. Son ventre gargouillait.

"Tu as mangé mon chou ? Allez on y va, fais moi un joli sourire et mets tes seins en avant, comme d'habitude."

Meï n'écoutait plus. Elle se figea quand un téléphone retentit et elle mit quelques secondes à comprendre que c'était le sien. Elle ne prêta aucune attention à l'équipe qui hurla son mécontentement et décrocha.

" Allô ?

- C'est moi, marmonna la voix de Sinned. Je pars quelques temps. Ailleurs. J'en peux plus d'ici.

- ... C'est parce que Micro-Ice est revenu hier ? Alors tu me laisses seule ?

- ... Ouais."

Meï sentit son portable lui glisser des mains. L'écran se cassa et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. La maquilleuse se précipita vers elle.

* * *

_(1) Meï & Sinedd vont jouer au menteur comme Vanessa & Dan dans Gossip Girl. Mais le vrai jeu consiste à boire si la phrase annoncé par un des joueurs est fausse. Il faut être beaucoup, sinon normalement c'est pas drôle._

_(2) Pour les incultes, marque de vodka._

_Bla bla bla__ : Et voilà ! Chapitre un terminé ! Eh, il est bien celui là quand même ! Enfin moi j'le trouve bien. J'm'auto-félicite. Vous pouvez en faire autant, ma boîte à MP et surtout à reviews est grande ouverte ! _

_Prochain chapitre :__ D-Jock ou Lollipop Luxury._

_Extrait__ : "Va dans un club sado-maso si tu veux frapper quelqu'un !" "Et toi fais toi bien baiser par tous les mecs de cette boîte !"_


	2. Chapitre 2 : D-Jock ou Lollipop Luxury

_Move it away_

_Bla bla bla :__ Déjà le chapitre deux ! Environ dix jours après le premier ! Je suis en net progrès je vous ferai remarquer. Je m'aime franchement ! Bon, pour ce chapitre centrée sur D-Jock, je vous demande de faire très attention pour les âmes sensibles parce que de nouveau je traite de sujets franchement pas drôle. Donc si vous ne voulez pas avoir peur, je vous ferai dire que la croix rouge vous attend en haut à droite. __  
_

_Chanson :__Lollipop Luxury de Jeffree Star_. Parce que D-Jock est un con. 

_Remerciements :__ A ma femme toujours & à ceux qui mettent des reviews. Et à toutes les fanfictions que je lis en ce moment et que franchement je kiffe.  
_

* * *

Chapitre 2 : D-Jock

Ou

Lollipop Luxury.

D-Jock fixait l'écran de télévision sans le voir. Il gardait les yeux ouverts mais il était épuisé. Il prit son verre de bière et tourna la tête vers la piste de danse où Micro-Ice se laissait peloter par un autre mec. Il attendit que son ami revienne, en sueur et les pupilles dilatées pour finir sa boisson.

"Je vais rentrer. Maintenant.

- Non ! Pas déjà ! supplia l'autre. Tu vas pas partir maintenant, regarde ! Tout le monde s'éclate !

- Pas moi ! Je dois aller voir ..."

D-Jock s'interrompit et Micro-Ice fronça les sourcils avant de s'approcher.

"On avait dit que c'était fini vous deux.

- Je sais ... mais elle me manque.

- Va dans un club de sado maso si tu veux frapper quelqu'un ! hurla le brun.

- Et toi fais toi bien baiser par tout les mecs de cette boîte !"

D-Jock fit claquer sa langue et reprit sa veste. Il ne prononça pas un mot de plus et sortit de la boîte de nuit. Il frissonna et croisa les bras pour marcher jusqu'à son hôtel. Il s'écroula littéralement dans son lit et frappa le matelas du poing avant d'envoyer le coussin à l'autre bout de la pièce.

La sonnerie du téléphone tira D-Jock de ses rêves. Il prit l'appareil sur sa table de nuit et l'approcha de son oreille en grommelant.

"Ouais allo ...

- D-Jock c'est moi ... murmurait la voix de Micro-Ice. Viens me chercher."

D-Jock soupira et se leva en râlant.

"Putain qu'est ce que t'as encore foutu ?

- J'en sais rien ... Je sais plus. J'ai froid et j'ai mal partout."

D-Jock ne lâcha la main de Micro-Ice qu'une fois attablé devant un café chaud. Il le poussa vers lui après versé du sucre et de la crème. L'autre essuyait des traces de khôl de ses yeux et remettait ses cheveux en place.

"Tu te souviens de quoi alors ?

- Hum ... De la boîte, de Jonas ... mais après je sais plus.

- On avait pas dit qu'on arrêterait la drogue une fois rentrée ?

- T'avais dit que t'irais pas la voir." répliqua Micro-Ice

Fatigué et énervé, D-Jock gifla Micro-Ice d'un geste sec et violent qui résonna dans toute la salle. Choqué, l'autre ouvrit la bouche sans la refermer.

" ... je suis désolé, dit le roux en se mordant la lèvre.

- T'as vraiment un problème ... Va te faire soigner ! Je suis pas ta pute !

- En tout cas tu te comportes comme tel !"

Cette fois, ce fut la main de Micro-Ice qui partit contre la joue de D-Jock. Il cria et se jeta sur son amie pour le frapper de nouveau et ils tombèrent au sol. Ils se rendaient coup sur coup mais D-Jock finit par l'immobiliser au sol. Il était essouflé et du sang coulait de sa bouche. L'autre le fixa dans les yeux, visiblement épuisé.

"Je crois que je ne te supportes plus Micro-Ice ... J'en peux plus de toi.

- Eh bah va chercher d'autres amis ailleurs ! cria Micro-Ice. Mais t'en trouveras pas, parce que je suis le seul qui te supportes."

D-Jock marchait les yeux fermés dans les rues du Genesis. Il les rouvrit au hasard et remarqua qu'il était arrivé au centre de la planète artificielle. Il leva les yeux vers l'écran et vit Meï en maillot de bain vantant les mérites d'un shampoing. Il serra les poings. Il frémit quand quelqu'un le bouscula et de nouveau, son poing partit tout seul.

Au commissariat de police, D-Jock avait les doigts qui saignaient. Il fixait les gouttes qui s'écrasaient au sol dans une petite flaque. Il respirait vite. Il entendait des bruits de pas autour de lui, des cris. On lui avait demandé d'attendre et depuis il était figé sur la banquette. Ses poignets portaient encore les marques des menottes. Il se mordillait la lèvre.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Thran et Micro-Ice. De loin, il crut voir le cheveux de Tia. L'ancien défenseur posa sa main sur son épaule.

"Viens. On s'en va. On a pas appelé ta mère."

D-Jock le suivit à travers les couloirs. Il frissonna à la vue des dizaines de photographes devant le commissariat et laissa Thran lui frayer un passage dans la foule. Il le poussa dans un taxi et Tia se colla à lui avec un léger sourire.

"Bon ... et maintenant ?

- Thran a payé ta caution, marmonna la blonde. Et tu vas aller avec ton père quelques temps. Normalement il n'y aura pas de procès.

- J'ai aucune envie d'aller avec mon père !

- Franchement D-Jock t'a envoyé un mec dans le coma avec quatre cotes cassées, donc je penses que tu devrais la fermer."

D-Jock tourna la tête vers la foule de journalistes et se mordit la lèvre. Son père l'attendait dans sa chambre. Il frémit et baissa les yeux en voyant sa colère. Son regard tomba sur une chemise sur le lit de Micro-Ice qui était trop grande pour lui appartenir.

"Franchement, on peut passer à autre chose ? murmura-t-il.

- Certainement pas. Tu as presque tué un homme D-Jock.

- Il est pas mort ...

- Tu pourrai aller en prison pour ça et pour ce que tu as fait à Meï. Tu comprends tout ça ?

- J'ai pas voulu tout ça ... C'est sa faute ...

- Non, D-Jock, le coupa Sonny. C'est entièrement ta faute. Alors tu vas aller à ton procès, plaider coupable, payer l'amende et faire des travaux d'intérêts général."

Incapable de réagir, D-Jock obéit. Il alla à son procès, plaida coupable, paya son amende et récolta trois cents heures d'intérêts général. Il ne revut pas Micro-Ice pendant un mois, restant enfermé dans son hôtel. Il se présenta à la bibliothèque national et commença un long travail d'archives et de classement.

Le sixième jour, Rocket vient voir D-Jock. Il fronça les sourcils.

"Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là capitaine ? lança-t-il plein d'ironie.

- Je viens voir comment tu vas, répondit l'autre. Et je vois qu'on s'inquiète pour rien, tu as l'air en forme.

- Si t'es pas venu pour faire mon boulot, tu peux te barrer."

Rocket tira sur le poignet de D-Jock et le plaqua contre le rayonnage. Il échappa un cri.

"T'es vraiment un enfoiré de première ! Qu'es ce qu'il t'ait arrivé ?

- C'est elle ! hurla le roux. C'est lui, c'est eux ! C'est leur faute !

- Non, c'est la tienne ! Tout ça c'est de ta faute D-Jock ! Reprends toi et regarde la réalité en face !

- Mais ferme ta gueule !"

D-Jock repoussa Rocket contre le mur d'en face. Sa tête cogna, lui faisant perdre connaissance et il s'écroula sur le sol. Il vit que du sang coulait de son front. Il prit une grande inspiration et tomba à coté de lui, les jambes tremblantes. Il hurla de toutes ses forces.

A son deuxième jour de prison, Sinedd vient voir D-Jock dans sa cellule. Il frémit, serrant les poings pour se retenir de le frapper lui aussi.

"Je viens te dire que Rocket est sorti du coma artificiel dans lequel les médecins l'avaient plongé, mais qu'il a perdu de sa mémoire ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Je m'en fous. Dégage d'ici.

- Certainement pas. Ma seule source de satisfaction en ce moment c'est de te savoir derrière ces barreaux pendant des années. L'homme que tu as frappé est mort ce matin."

D-Jock se figea entièrement et plongea son regard dans celui de Sinedd.

"Non, tu mens ... Je ne l'ai pas ...

- Mais si. Tu l'as tué D-Jock. Il est mort à cause de toi.

- Je ne voulais pas ... c'était pas ma faute ...

- Ca l'était. Tu es dangereux, tu as un problème. Alors tu vas rester ici pendant longtemps. Ca te fera réfléchir. C'était le message de tes anciens coéquipiers."

Sinedd se retourna et sortit de la cellule. D-Jock se rua sur la porte alors que le gardien la verrouillait. Il frappa dessus de toutes ses forces.

"C'est ta faute ! cria-t-il. C'est à cause de toi ! Tu m'as tout pris ! Meï ! Le football ! La célébrité ! Micro-Ice ! J'ai tout perdu à cause de toi et de ta belle gueule ! Je te hais !"

Le gardien frappa la porte à son tour.

* * *

_Bla bla bla__ : C'est dingue comme ce chapitre m'a fait du bien quand je l'ai écrit ! C'était tellement génial de pouvoir faire de D-Jock exactement ce que je voulais ! Vraiment ça a été un grand moment de kiffitude. Je sais, c'est moche, c'est vraiment pas bien et tout ça. Mais vraiment ... Vraiment ça m'a détendu. _

_Prochain chapitre :__ Thran ou Higway to hell._

_Extrait__ : "Pourquoi t'es en colère contre moi Ahito ?" "Parce que tu es parti. Je pense que c'est à cause de toi si les Snow Kids ont éclaté."_


	3. Chapitre 3 : Thran ou Highway to hell

_Move it away_

_Bla bla bla :__ Il était temps ! Ca faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas posté ... trois mois, à peu près ? Mais voilà, j'ai rouvert mon classeur de fanfiction en cours, et je me suis rendu compte que les chapitres 3 et 4 de cette fic étaient écrits en fait ! Et je me suis demandé, pourquoi est ce que je ne les avais pas tapé. Mais j'ai vite abandonné l'idée de trouver une réponse à cette question parce que ... parce que. Pour résumer ma vie, j'ai eu mon bac avec mention assez bien, ma chambre étudiante, ma bourse, en clair tout va très très bien ! Donc c'est peut être pour ça que je n'écris plus ... je vais trop bien. DONC je vais quand même taper ce chapitre ... en espérant ne pas me faire frapper par tout les fan des couples classiques de GF parce que là ... le Rockia en prend un sacré coup. Je vous laisse lire et si j'ai la foi, je taperai même le suivant ... Soyons fous. __  
_

_Chanson :__ Higway to hell, ACDC. Parce que sauve qui peut pour ce chapitre._

_Remerciements :__ A ma femme, à Vox Angeli, à LFQFP.  
_

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Thran

Ou

Higway to hell.

Thran avala son bol de café d'une seule traite et alluma l'holotélévision. Il tomba sur un reportage intitulé "La descente aux enfers de D-Jock" et se dépêcha de changer de chaîne en soupirant. Il laissa finalement une chaîne musicale tourner et reprit du café. Il avait mal à la tête. Sur le canapé, Tia remua. Il attendit qu'elle lève la tête pour lui sourire.

"Salut ... murmura-t-elle. Quelle heure il est ?

- Presque onze heures. Yuki et Mark sont partis si tu veux aller te coucher dans mon lit ...

- Après eux ? On ne sait pas ce qu'ils ont fait dedans."

Thran pouffa de rire. Tia se leva et remit son jean en place.

"C'est du café que je sens ? Tu crois que je peux en avoir ?

- Sers-toi je t'en prie."

La blonde se versa une tasse et ajouta deux morceaux de sucre. Thran fixa un point sur sa nuque en se mordillant la joue.

"Je suis désolé que Rocket n'ai pas pu venir.

- Oh non ! Je suis contente qu'il ne soit pas là. Je suis passé à autre chose."

Tia s'assit à même ma table pour souffler sur sa tasse chaude. Thran s'appuya sur le comptoir et croqua dans un pain au raisin.

"Et où est Ahito ?

- Oh il s'est endormi sur le matelas dans la salle de bain. On voulait pas te réveiller, tu avais l'air de vouloir occuper le canapé."

Elle eut un rire et Thran rougit. Elle avala son petit déjeuner en souriant doucement. Il repensa à son visage endormi et tourna la tête pour ne pas lui montrer sa gêne.

"Et Micro-Ice ?"

Thran hocha la tête. Il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle du jeune homme depuis le procès. Il l'avait appelé plusieurs fois mais était resté sans réponse.

"Je sais même pas où il est. Ça va faire deux mois que je ne l'ai pas vu. Meï est ... ailleurs, pour une publicité et D-Jock ..."

Thran s'arrêta et Tia laissa tomber sa tasse. Il sursauta.

"Ne parle plus de lui non plus. Il a prit sept ans. Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire."

Quand Tia partit, Thran ramassa les éclats de verre et consulta une nouvelle fois son téléphone. Il soupira en voyant une photo de la blonde sur son fond d'écran. Ahito sortit de la salle de bain au même moment, uniquement vêtu de son boxer. Il soupira.

"Il est onze heures passées. T'as pas un match ce soir ?

- Si. Il faut que j'y aille, répondit son frère. Merci pour la soirée."

Thran regarda le gardien enfiler ses vêtements et vit qu'un paquet de cigarettes dépassait de sa poche.

"T'as revu Micro-Ice dernièrement ?

- Non. Ni lui ni Rocket ni Meï. Désolé.

- Et tu fumes depuis quand ?"

Ahito plongea son regard dans le sien et fronça les sourcils. Thran croisa les bras et attendit une réponse.

"Ça ne te regarde pas.

- Pourquoi t'es en colère contre moi Ahito ?

- Parce que tu es parti. Je pense que c'est à cause de toi si les Snow Kids ont éclaté."

Thran fit claquer la porte en sortant de sa suite. Il rajusta sa chemise et descendit les escaliers en courant. Il resta dans le hall en attenant le taxi et se dépêcha de monter à l'intérieur. Il échappa un soupire de soulagement et enleva ses lunettes de soleil.

"Vous êtes Thran ? Thran des Snow Kids ? s'écria le chauffeur. Je pourrai avoir un autographe ? Mon fils est fan de vous !

- Bien sur .." marmonna-t-il en prenant son stylo.

Thran laissa le chauffeur parler pendant tout le temps du trajet et descendit en laissant un pourboire. Il s'avança vers la bijouterie et poussa la porte en souriant. La propriétaire s'avança vers lui.

"Bonjour Thran ! Vous venez récupérer votre commande ?

- Oui. J'espère que ça ira.

- Oh je n'en doute pas ! Votre amie sera vraiment très contente !"

Thran sortit sa carte bancaire et paya les quatre mille crédits standards que coutait la bague de fiançailles à deux carats de diamants. Il la regarda avant d'en refermer l'écrin et de le ranger précieusement dans sa poche.

En passant devant la prise du Genesis, Thran se figea et observa la porte durant de longues minutes. Son portable sonna, le faisant sursauter et il répondit, les mains tremblantes.

"A-Allo ?

- Thran, c'est Tia ! Dis moi, qu'est ce que tu fais ce soir ?"

Le coeur de Thran manqua un battement.

"Ah je ... rien de spécial ...

- Super ! le coupa-t-elle. Viens chez moi alors, il faut que je te fasse regarder un film que j'ai regardé hier ! Tu peux apporter des bières ?"

Le sourire de Thran se perdit et sa main se serra dans son blouson.

"Ouais. Bien sur. A ce soir Tia.

- Huit heures chez moi."

Enervé, Thran jeta la bague dans l'évier de sa suite et enclencha l'eau froide pour la faire couler dans le tuyau d'évacuation. Il se mordit la lèvre et jeta l'écrin dans la poubelle. Il essuya des larmes sur ses joues et augmenta le son de l'holotélévision. Il resta dans sa suite au lieu d'aller à l'entrainement et à sept heures cinquante sept, il était devant chez Tia, un pack de douze bières dans les mains. Il sonna et se mordit la lèvre en voyant son visage à l'interphone.

"Salut Tia ...

- Salut Thran ! Je t'ouvre, s'écria-t-elle. Dépêche toi de monter."

Elle raccrocha avant qu'il eut le temps de répondre et lâcha un soupire avant de monter les dix escaliers jusqu'à son appartement, ayant refusé de prendre l'ascenseur. La porte était ouverte et il fut surpris de voir des pétales de roses sur le sol. Il entra doucement et entendit un air de musique classique commencer. Il sourit et avança sur le chemin formé par les fleurs.

Dans le salon, Tia attendait, portant une longue robe blanche. Ses joues étaient rouges et Thran aperçut un couvert mis pour deux sur la table, avec des bougies allumées. Il posa les bières à terre.

"Je ... murmura-t-elle. Tu as été si gentil avec moi depuis que ... donc j'ai commencé à éprouver des sentiments pour toi ... Je sais pas ce que ça va donner, mais je voulais que tu le saches. Ne me repousse pas."

Thran se pinça le bras et s'avança vers la petite blonde.

"Je ... je te veux aussi Tia."

Elle posa sa bouche sur celle de Thran et il mêla sa langue à la sienne en posant une main dans son dos. Elle gémit quand il la souleva dans ses bras et il l'embrassa de nouveau en marchant vers la chambre.

* * *

_Bla bla bla : OUAIS. PARFAITEMENT. J'fais des trucs de ouf. Et je me passe de vos commentaires ! Enfin, vous pouvez toujours reviewser ... tout ceci aura un sens plus tard. _

_Prochain chapitre : Micro Ice ou Pretty Vacant, parce que mélanger les Sex Pistols et le Micro-Ice de cette fic, ça le fait grave. _

_Extrait pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche : "Attends ... Je croyais qu'on devait parler ?" "Plus tard. Ca fait deux mois que tu m'excites en posant en maillot de bain pour les pages peoples alors je te baise et on parle après."_


End file.
